Best Laid Plans
by Dakyloquacious
Summary: They usually tend to blow up in your face.


**Written By**: CloneGirl

**Incentive**: Shattered Crystal Soul's MWP thingy…and Lync's incredible cuteness. Damn you Lync…damn you…for being so utterly annoying and adorable at the same time…maybe I'm just screwed up…

**Words**: 1735

**Characters And/Or Pairings**: Runo, Lync, mentioned Alice, mentioned Masquerade, Julie, Gus, mentioned Mira; onesided-ish (not actually sure…) MasqueradeRuno, mentioned possible-onesided-squint-hard-and-you'll-see-it-and-don't-you-dare-blink-because-it-only-shows-up-once ShunAlice, implied/not-exactly-implied-though-still-implied-ish GusMira.

**A/N**: Okie…well, as mentioned above, this is my audition piece for Crystal Soul's new MWP group, because it does sound extremely interesting…and I'm a geek, so…yeah…so, this is extremely non-canon. Not complete AU, but not entirely canon either.

…Also, I think I made Lync even more childish than he already is…but…he's so…evilly cute…

**Disclaimer**: I dun own Bakugan. Or New Vestroia. Or Nesquik. Though I should. I love Nesquik. I don't care if it kills me. I will eat my Nesquik, with much whipped cream and sprinkles and root beer…YOU CAN'T STOP ME, MAN! CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! *shakes fist at sky* STORMS SUUUUUUUUUCK!!

* * *

"Ruuuuuno~…what does _this_ do?"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Runo practically leapt forward, whipping the rusted, awkwardly large butchers knife out of Lync's much too inquisitive hands as she yanked a drawer open, stuffing it in there. "What did I say about touching stuff?!"

"To not to," the pink haired boy answered smartly, giving her a wide grin. "But that was _before_ you wouldn't let me have that 'Nesquik'."

"Which you're _still_ not allowed to have," Runo growled firmly, giving the small boy a severe glare as she turned around, attention shifting back towards the half-empty cup of apple juice she had been pouring for herself until about ten seconds prior. "And get off the counter, we cook stuff there you know…GAH!"

"Give me a piggy back~!" he chirped in her ear as she was suddenly thrown forward with the weight that had leapt onto her back, her flailing hand knocking the glass, and the amber liquid in it, to the floor.

"YOU BRAT!" Furiously, she stumbled backwards from the splattered puddle of juice on the floor, her hands desperately trying to break the clasped hold Lync had on her neck, to no avail. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THAT UP!"

"I don't care," he replied smugly, for all the world a devishly cute koala bear that had strapped itself to her back. "Gimme a piggy back."

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase~?"

"NO! GET OFF NOW!"

"Maybe if you give me Nesquik…"

"NOT IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU BRAT!"

"Well then…" He propped his chin on her shoulder, making himself comfortable as she tottered towards the sink, grumpily snatching a cloth. "Piggy back, slave!"

…She was going to _kill_ Gus. She was going to kill him, and disembowel him, and feed him to rabid animals, and ensure that his remains were sold to some sort of shady dog food company. She knew that Lync would be a handful to babysit…she didn't expect him to be flat out _impossible_.

"Heyy, Runo~! Runoooooooo! Runo-_chaaaaan_~! Let's go up to your room!"

"What the hell for?!" Thank goodness he was only about ten or something and well away from that age of perversion…

"Becaaaaauuuuuse, I really wanna! I wanna see if you have a diary!"

Age of perversion he was not at. However, asking something like that was nearly bad enough.

"WHAT?!" She twisted and turned frantically, trying to slip out of Lync's grip and throw him off her back; sadly, his death grip remained secure. He barely even seemed fazed, if his gleeful cackles meant anything. "WHAT…YOU BRAT…YOU DON'T ASK ABOUT THAT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT DIARIES ARE _PRIVATE?!_"

"Really?" There was a mock tone of befuddlement in his voice. "_I_ didn't know that…Alice had a diary, and I read that…it was really _boring_ though. She just kept griping about that jerk _Shun_, and how he _never_ noticed her, and then some junk about how _terrible_ she was…I think that was actually something about Masquerade…but you're diary would probably be waaaaaay more interesting than hers!"

"And what makes you think _that?!_" Runo snarled, forcibly twisting the faucet knob and shoving the cloth under the sudden burst of steaming water. He simply giggled.

"Weeeell…because you're funnier. You'd probably have lots of good embarrassing stuff in it~!"

"!! NOW YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT LOOKING AT IT! YOU LITTLE BRAT---!! OUCH, DAMMIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Pulling your ponytail," Lync answered cheekily, giving the cerulean lock of hair a sharp tug and grinning as she let out another pained gasp, her arms trying to twist around to grab helplessly at him. "Eh heh…Masquerade was right you are fun to tease…"

_Silence_.

A sudden silence that swooped in on Lync's careless words as Runo's hands dropped back to her side, leaving the little pink-haired boy to regret his words.

"…Lync…why exactly did Gus dump you with me again?"

Lync chose the course of action that seemed to be best for his personal health and safety; spill the beans. "He was going to go to the park…because Masquerade had set him up on a blind date."

_Click_.

"What did he want?"

"Me to read your diary or something to see if your interested in him in any way, shape or form, or find something that could make you interested in him in any way, shape or form."

"…You weren't really all that sneaky about it…"

"I have different levels of sneakiness. Twenty bucks doesn't equate to me going ninja to steal a diary, that's a fifty dollar rate. And I don't accept entertainment through torturing my babysitters as payment. Has to be hard cash."

And thus the wicked plot was revealed.

And Runo was not pleased.

Lync gulped as the Haos Brawler stood still for an agonizingly long moment, squirming uncomfortably on her back. He couldn't help but get an ominous feeling from her silence…best to stay up here where it was safe…

And then they heard a jangle of bells as the door in the restaurant beyond the kitchen door was opened. "RUUUUUUNO~! LYYYYYYYYNC~! I BROUGHT COOKIES!"

Screw safety. There were cookies at stake.

Lync was already tumbling off Runo's back and scrambling for the door, barging through it to see Julie standing at the entrance of the café with one of her winning smiles, several shopping bags shoved on all the way up to the crook of her elbows, her hands full with the delicately wrapped package of what looked like a box from the local bakery.

A box with a red pretty white ribbon on it. Now _that_ was fancy.

"Can I have the ribbon? Pretty pretty please?" Lync implored excitedly, bouncing around the Australian girl as she tottered inside, trying not to let her bags throw off her balance. "I can have it, right? You always let me have the ribbon…I love the ribbon…pretty please~?"

Julie tittered cheerfully, awkwardly leaning downwards and shifting the box of cookies to one hand so that the other could pinch Lync's cheek. "Aw, of course~! You're so cute, you _know_ I can't resist giving you the ribbon…"

"_Julie!_" The two jumped as a furious blur of blue, yellow, white and pink burst out of the kitchen, a dancing look of rage on her face. A frying pan was clenched in one hand, quivering slightly with bloodlust. "Watch the brat!"

"…Okay…what's the frying pan for?"

"I'M GONNA GO KILL MASQUERADE WITH IT!"

"…Oh…okay! Have fun!"

The feral snarl that _graced_ Runo's face as she stormed outside clearly indicated just how much fun she was going to have with this.

"…So…" Lync rocked back and forth on his heels as the door swung closed with Runo's exit, glancing up at Julie. "…Can I have my ribbo-?"

"OH MY GOD LYNC I'M, LIKE, SOOOOOO HAPPY I GOT THE CHANCE TO BE ALONE WITH YOU! I BOUGHT, LIKE, THE CUUUUUTEST OUTFIT, _SPECIALLY_ FOR YOU!"

That made Lync perk up in interest. He did enjoy feeling special. "What kind of outfit?"

* * *

Gus had never had a more embarrassing time in his entire life.

First off, he had no idea what Masquerade had meant in the first place when he told him he had 'set up a blind date for him'. He thought he was talking about the fruit, and had simply been curious as to how the blonde boy had managed to make a fruit unable to see when it had not possessed such an ability in the first place.

Imagine his bemusement when he had seen Masquerade with his arms crossed and smirking with that infuriatingly superior air as Mira fidgeted in confusion beside him.

Imagine his bewilderment when Masquerade had suddenly grabbed the two Vestals and shoved them together onto a park bench.

Imagine his horror when Masquerade had explained the concept of 'blind dates' to them and had smugly pronounced them a 'couple'.

Gus had only wanted to see something that defied logic. Not _be_ something that defied logic.

Perhaps it wouldn't had been so bad if Masquerade hadn't sat himself on the ground right in front of them and stared at them with that expectant frown, or if he had let his guard down at least once long enough for them to flee to safety. But no; according to Masquerade, if he thought that something should happen, then it would. Or else he'd send that something to the Doom Dimension.

The blonde was forced to satisfy himself with their nervous, faltering conversation, wavering with the thought of Spectra ever finding out about this little campaign of his fierce rival's design (no one had really expected Masquerade and Spectra to hit it off in the first place). Lo and behold, after about half an hour they had finally begun to move a bit out of that awkward stage of shock and wariness…

And then a psycho Runo had appeared with a weapon of mass destruction (Gus had not yet had a good experience with a frying pan to date), and Mira and Gus had decided it would be a shame not to waste this chance to scram as their captor was satisfyingly unnerved by the ruthless appearance of the object of his desires.

Luckily, there had been no witnesses to claim that the two of them had been at the scene of the crime.

"Lync!" Gus shoved the café door open, praying that the little imp hadn't thought it to be a good idea to go gamboling around the city while the girl who had been supposed to watch him was busy with her murderous rampage. "Lync, come on, we're lea…ving…oh my god…"

"HEY, GUSSY~!" Julie waved enthusiastically from one of the little tables as Lync jumped, turning his head towards Gus with a dismayed expression of panic. "Tell me, do you think Lync looks cute~?"

There was a moment of unpleasant silence as Gus stared in awe; afterall, it was a rare chance he'd get to see Lync in a neat little pink dress composed of lace and frills, complete with a white bow tied prettily in his hair and a plump, stuffed teddy bear clutched in his small hands.

This meant blackmail material for eternity.

"…You tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you," Lync said weakly, no real conviction in his voice. He could tell when he was beat.

"…Pfft…"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Not the best ending I think…but I wasn't really sure how I should tie it up…so I'll just leave it at that. *nods happily* See how that works? Oh yes…


End file.
